


Sam's First Flight

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Drabble, Flying, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired by Real Events, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Stanford, Sam Winchester-centric, Stanford Era, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s first time on a plane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this headcanon drabble while I was on a plane because I missed Sam

 

 

Sam stood at the entrance to the Kansas international Airport, along with the backpack slung over his shoulder he carried along leftover feelings of bitterness and guilt from his decision to go on his own. Once he entered the airport, those negative feelings dissipated as a new sense of hope and excitement settled in him. This was a new experience, a new opportunity to start his own life and it all started with a trip to California.

The long zig-zag lines of airport security tested everyone’s patience, except for Sam. While the lines trudged along, his mind kept buzzing on what awaited him at Stanford. He was still feeling pride not only for his acceptance to the university, but getting a full scholarship as well. Fate seemed to be working in his favour, giving him a chance at a normal life and expand his knowledge.

Once Sam boarded the plane, he was a little surprised that he had to hunch down as the plane interior was not accommodating of his tall stature. The discomfort was only beginning as Sam located his seat next to a window. He struggled to settle in, realizing that there was not nearly enough leg room and a flight attendant offered him a sympathetic smile. For the first time, he was embarrassed to be so big.

This was never a problem in the impala, he quickly thought. It was the only mode of transportation he’d known all his life. Quickly a tinge of guilt hit him at what he left behind.

The mechanical sounds of gears turning pulled Sam away from those thoughts. He peered through the window at his side and saw the wing of the plane, the background moving away from the gate and onto the runway.

The nervousness of flying for the first time didn’t actually hit Sam until he heard the mechanical noises continue as the engine rumbled loudly, which he felt under his feet. Excitement and anxiousness flowed through him as he felt the rush of acceleration, being slightly pushed against his seat as the plane took off in the air. He glanced at the window once again, seeing the ground below him shrink until cars on the road looked like tiny bugs until they disappeared under the cover of clouds.

This was his journey, something that couldn’t be shared. Sam’s smile grew wider as each moment passed, getting closer to the sunny state of California. Finally, he was doing something for himself for the first time in his life and he couldn’t be more thrilled. 


End file.
